


You Can Call Me Ma'am

by orphan_account



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Lincoln is a successful entrepreneur, wife to timber man, Linc, and female Dom. "You Can Call Me Ma'am" tells the story of what transpired in Elena's past to directly impact who she is today. And more importantly, how she met Linc and managed to make their relationship work without ever revealing her dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
20 Years Ago

It was a typical military hail and farewell that my parents were hosting for a few officers who were transferring the end of May. My mother was an incredible hostess, preparing a fabulous buffet of summer food, while my father was the master of the bar. He proudly served an ice-cold keg of beer, Scotch, wine, and mixers. You name it; he had it. It was near the end of my senior year and I really needed to study for finals. But my father insisted I be present for most of the party as my brother had already left for college the year before and we needed to represent ourselves as a welcoming family. After dinner, to my surprise, my mom snuck me a chilled glass of champagne out on our back patio, which I couldn’t help but savor. Champagne was my favorite. I loved the crispness of it, the way the bubbles fizzled down my throat like Pop Rocks and if it was the right year, there was no doubt it made me feel like the classiest girl around. I was finally able to excuse myself from my parents and their party to go to my room and study. I headed up stairs and closed the door. 

I breathed a sigh of relief as I drew my books from my backpack and set them on my small desk. My room was simple. After moving every two to three years of my life, I learned to hang on to the things I really valued and everything else was just excess that I didn’t want to store or fool with. The furniture was all white and my four-poster bed set in the center of the room with a contemporary quilt I’d found at one of the craft bazaars on base. My bedroom window was placed center just above the headboard and I kept it free of any window coverings, as I loved the natural light. My desk was really just a table with a few drawers that was big enough to study on and set to the right of my bed, while the 6-drawer dresser was on the wall to the left. Clean, symmetrical and my way was just how I liked things. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and a familiar head poked in.

“Oh hey! I was looking for the restroom.”

No you weren’t. This was one of the farewell guys, Major… Major… I couldn’t come up with his name, but I definitely remembered his face, as he always seemed to be where I was throughout the evening. I thought nothing of it and to be honest, he wasn’t being creepy about it--it was a small party after all. It was just very coincidental. He was typical Army material in my opinion: mid-thirties, average height, light-brown hair cut short, but not so short that he couldn’t brush the top over a bit for some style. He had dull blue eyes and in that moment I felt them sweep over me in what I would now definitely define as a creepy.  
“Next door on the left,” I spoke a little too quickly and almost squeaky. I recovered by snapping my mouth shut and gave a quick nod to encourage him to leave. I didn’t want to talk. In fact, I was beginning to feel the air being pulled from my room and from lungs as I tried to not to display my uncertain fear. Loud chatter swelled from the party downstairs and shook me back into focus. Between blinks I couldn’t help but notice his eyes move from my bedroom window back to me. With an arrogant smile on his face, he stood and rather than leaving, he casually entered my room closing the door quietly behind him.

Shit! My stomach lurched and suddenly the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention.

“So what are you studying? Maybe I can help.” Click.

My eyes grew big as I realized he had locked my bedroom door with his hands behind his back. Shit! Shit!  
“Ummm… AP History and Calculus,” I stuttered through uneven breaths. I couldn’t move. I could barely speak. My mind was racing and I was doing me best to keep air moving in and out of my lungs and not hurl all over the man’s shoes. Which in hindsight would have been a great defense mechanism, but I was trying to keep calm and maintain some level of control. Unfortunately, that control came in the form of a concrete statue whose left hand was frozen on the page I was a reading and my pen in the right where I had been taking notes. He sauntered over to me with pensive eyes.

“History, huh? I happen to have my undergrad in history. What in particular are studying?” 

He didn’t let me answer. It only took about three steps to get from the door to my desk and even less time for him to grab my ponytail, twist it around his wrist and yank my head back. I fought back the stinging tears that threatened to spill out of the corners of my eyes and swallowed hard. He placed his finger over his lips to ensure my silence. Forced to stare at his face, I watched as his cruel eyes made their way down my face, my neck and to my heaving chest. Man this guy has balls! 

His eyes dilated and his breath caught. With his free hand, he gingerly removed the pen from my frozen hand and placed it quietly on my desk. Grabbing my wrist he flattened my palm against his rock hard erection, where the zipper on his jeans started to protrude. His eyes rolled back into his head, while my hand lay limp against his cock. I was worthless, I couldn’t think and I was scared shitless. What did he expect me to do? As if he read my mind, his head snapped back down with a pissed expression and once again grabbing my wrist he forced my hand to move up and down, massaging him. 

“Oh yeah, that feels so good.” His jaw was slack and his eyelids closed tight. I rubbed him for what seemed like an eternity, but thankfully his hand loosened around my hair. I took advantage and tilted my head forward to relieve the kink that had formed in my neck. Noting my movement, his left hand re-gripped my ponytail and he jerked me up from my chair.

“Enough!” he snarled through gritted teeth. 

He turned me around too quickly and I stumbled. He yanked me up by my ponytail and led me to my bed as if I were a disobedient dog on a leash.  
This obviously annoyed him, as he let out a sigh and pulled me close to his chest. 

“Listen close little girl. You behave and I’ll go easy on you. But if you fuck with me, I’ll make it hurt. Got it?”

I remained still and a few tears escaped. Dammit! He took my silence as a “yes” and moved forward with his plan.

“I’m going to let go of your ponytail, but if you move a single muscle, you’ll regret it,” he whispered with a snake-like tongue. 

His fingers slid down my hips, then to my thighs. Finding the hem of my dress, he lifted it slowly. He walked his fingers up my bare, trembling legs until he found the waistband of my panties and quickly pulled them down. Since he was behind me and I could no longer see him, I let the tears silently flow. I cannot believe this is happening.

Once my panties were at my ankles, he nudged me to step out. Leaving my heels on, I withdrew my left foot then my right. Once again, I was rendered motionless when I heard him slowly inhale to what I can only assume were into my panties. Gross! As quickly as he breathed, he stuffed them into his jeans pocket.  
“Get up on the bed on all fours” he demanded. I was having an out-of-body experience. I looked down at myself crawling up on my own bed. Assuming the ordered position, he hoisted my dress up around my waist.

He took in a slow deep breath and as he exhaled, “Now drop onto your elbows and look straight ahead.” 

I was so exposed. My sex, my ass, everything private was there for his personal viewing pleasure. I gripped my hands together as if to pray, but I wasn’t a religious person, so I didn’t expect God to intervene now… he didn’t.

Trying to remain calm and focused, I felt the Major drag a polished fingernail down my left butt check and then did the same thing on the right. It was as if he was drawing an “H”. But rather than finishing his line across my backside, he took that same finger and slid it from my anus right down to my opening. I was wet. Fuck! Clearly my body was defending itself from the onslaught of dry, forced intercourse by offering me a smoother and less painful way out. Unfortunately, my attacker misinterpreted my whimper of frustration and my slick folds as a welcome invitation. He immediately drove his middle finger deep inside me, withdrawing it slowly. And then what did he do? What any sick fuck would do… he chuckled. My stomach contracted. Goosebumps covered my body and swelled so fast it hurt. My face contorted into a twisted expression. I hoped more than anything that this was as far as his violating would go. But it wasn’t. Without hesitation he pumped his long finger in and out of me in even time. His fingers and knuckles were covered in my wetness. He paused for what felt like hours, but in reality it was mere seconds, as if calculating his neck move. Then without warning and precise aim, he withdrew his moistened finger and slid it right into my anus. Oh God! 

My asshole clenched shut. So did my eyes. I interlocked my hands so tightly my knuckles went from white to purple in seconds. My belly sucked in so fast that I thought my ribs were going to tear my dress at the seams. I can’t say why, because I truly don’t know, but I was compelled to see my attacker. I gently slid my elbow to the side and peeked back under my arm. 

“Holy fuck! This is incredible!” 

His eyes were wide with excitement. His mouth formed a perfect “O”. His chest was heaving with every pump he made with his finger. My insides stirred with pure violence and without realizing it, I moaned. This was his undoing. With his left hand, he flipped open his button and unzipped his fly. It took no effort for his throbbing cock to find its way out and land in his hand. He then returned his focus to my anal torture and after hopelessly attempting to jack himself off at the same time, all he could manage was to hold onto his veined shaft for dear life.

11, 12, 13… How many more times could this asshole do this to me? It was awkward and not entirely painful, but I could feel his fingernail scrape the tender insides of my walls with each drag in and out. He was relentless and I was seething. I had to stay in control and counting seemed to be the only way to keep from going into complete shock. Or maybe I already had and that’s why was able to endure this torture. As if the partygoers had heard my unspoken cries, there was suddenly great laughter that echoed from downstairs and up to my room.

“Shit!” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

He stopped and I hoped he realized his time was up. He withdrew his finger and pulling at my thighs, my feet fell to the floor.  
My body trembled as he leaned over me, his erection pressing into my backside. 

“I’m going to fuck you now for my pleasure, not yours. Keep your arms long in front of you and look straight ahead. This will be quick.”

I barely nodded before he grabbed my hips. His pulsing erection slid down in between my folds and across my most sensitive spot. My sex was hot and slick and it was more than enough to lubricate him thoroughly. I heard him moan in agreement. This was as far as I’d ever gone with a guy. Foreplay. I’d fooled around with a couple of guys, make-out sessions and heavy petting, but nothing more. I wasn’t even on the pill. Shit! He didn’t even put on a condom!   
Surely he wouldn’t risk going through all this only to get me pregnant. My thoughts were interrupted as he drew back and this time tilted upward to ensure he made a clean entrance. Ow! I swallowed a hard breath. He felt so big inside me. He completely filled me, and my body betraying me, naturally clenched around him. His nails dug into my tender flesh as the pounding began. I could feel his balls knocking into my sensitive nub with every thrust. I kept my arms stretched in front of me as he demanded, but now I was reaching, pulling, grabbing for anything that would give me purchase. My quilt just kept piling up in my arms giving me nothing. I knew I was about to lose it. Then Click!

My head jerked to the left looking at the door. Did someone unlock it? Were we going to be discovered? Oh god, I hope so! Or did I? In a flash, the Major grabbed my hair and yanked my head back so hard it hurt. I was no longer a dog on a leash, but a horse with reigns. He didn’t stop fucking me, his pace only quickened and got rougher. Surely he heard the door unlock. Didn’t he? Didn’t I? And then there it was again. Click! Something was happening; this sound in my head meant something. Maybe now I was truly going into shock. Click! It was quieter this time…as if someone turned down the volume. The pain began to ease in my neck from where I was being held against my will, a fog slowly settled over my frightened mind giving me a sense of peace. 

My eyes blinked wide with newfound clarity, and a fire that was hotter than the sun burned from my toes up to my scalp. This was shock…it had to be. My hands no longer gripped in fear, but finger by finger, stretched calmly in front of me as if I were preparing to get a manicure. My breaths became slower and more controlled; my nipples became hard as they were being dragged forward and back across the mattress. An unfamiliar smile spread across my face and with a slow and deliberate blink, I began to fuck him back. No, no, not because I was into it, but because I was pissed, because I should never have to endure this, because no man would get the upper hand with me ever again. And it was time this ended. It was like that click was a switch that had been flipped and suddenly all I wanted to do was dominate this piece of shit!

“Oh, oh. Unhhh, unhhh” was all the Major could muster as I finished him, using all the power, rage and frustration I had welling up inside me to suck his dirty cock dry. With one last jerk on my ponytail, he pulled out and shot his warm milk all over my back. His whole body was heaving. I was smiling. He may have started this, but I finished it. And this torture, this violation, had changed me. It took less than ten minutes. Ten minutes at most for him to get off and ultimately change my life forever. But time didn’t matter. This.Would.Never.Happen.Again! I would not be made some asshole’s toy…rather quite the opposite. 

He took my panties from his pocket and wiped up his mess. Funny, he actually covered his bases by leaving no evidence. Smart and cocky--not a good combination. He adjusted himself, pulled my dress back down over my exposed backside and without another word strolled out of my room. I lunged towards my desk, grabbed some scissors and cut that damn ponytail right off!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Elena

“Darling! Would you mind zipping me up? Oh and grab my Louboutin’s at the end of the bed.”

“Uhhh, you mean these red ones with a hole in the toe?”

Idiot. “Yes, those.”

I have to roll my eyes. Jesus! My husband, who everyone calls Linc, is one of the wealthiest businessmen in Washington with a thriving timber business and yet when we’re not talking trees, he can sound like a complete imbecile. If he weren’t so heavy-handed and domineering in his own way, I’d love to beat the idiot right out of him! Hmmm… with what I wonder? 

As the successor of the family timber business, Linc comes from a line of lumberjacks…yeah, literally the guys hacking down trees with hatchets and saws. As the current CEO, Linc’s contribution has been to get beyond caveman tools and use technology to streamline tree removal. And since he is more of a salesman than a businessman, he has reached out to more investors in order to boost sales on an international level and so far it’s working. 

“Honestly Elena, I don’t know how you get around in these heels. They’re so high!” 

“Linc, you say that every time I wear them. Now we need to get going or we’ll be late for… what’s tonight’s event called?”

“Getting Together or Coping Together… something like that. I already sent Carrick a check, so we should be able to just sit back and enjoy ourselves tonight.” 

He smiles at me as we both look in the mirror, then to my surprise, smacks my ass right as he walks out. I squeal, cracking up.

***

When I see Grace Trevelyan Grey we share the obligatory half-hug and fake kiss on each cheek.

“It’s so nice to see you Elena. Thanks for coming,” she smiles genuinely holding each of my hands in hers.

She nods at Linc giving him a silent hello as he does an about-face towards the open bar.

“Oh Grace, it’s a pleasure to be here. It looks like you and Carrick have a great turnout. I’m confident your foundation will do well this year. Tell me, how is your family?”

I don’t actually care, but Grace is someone to keep in good graces and after adopting three kids and being a top Seattle Pediatrician to boot, clearly family is a priority for her, so I ask.

She smiles, a bit resigned. “Elliot, our oldest is doing well. He is always drafting some new idea to remodel our house.” She laughs. “Honestly! He just can’t leave well enough alone. Mia is still playing the piano and just started learning French. Christian, well, what can I say? He’s 15, good looking and very independent. We’re trying to find him some work over the summer, but he’s…” she hesitates, “difficult.” 

She half smiles and I can tell this kid’s running over her physically and emotionally. I smile inside knowing it’s this kind of guy who I could take control of; bring him to heel. I am always up for a challenge. Shaking me from my thoughts, Linc reappears with three glasses of champagne. I nod as a thank you, but jump right back into my conversation with Grace.

Without a second thought, “You know what? Send him over to my place next week.” Pointing a thumb at Linc, trying to include him in the discussion, “We’ve started an addition on the back of our house” and leaning in a with a smirk, “and there is shit everywhere.” Grace laughs and smiles. “He could shovel scraps into the Dumpster.”  
“Really Elena! You wouldn’t mind letting Christian help out around the house?” 

Linc chimes in, “Grace, of course not. Besides, he might save me a few bucks.” Linc winks. As if we need to save a few bucks on labor. Silently laughing, I smile and roll my eyes. 

Grace and I exchange a limp handshake then we all make our way to our tables.


End file.
